History
, history can now be viewed on the television]] History is everything that has happened before the present, such as breakfast. History cannot be properly taught in schools. Instead, hisotry should be felt in the gut. For example, if you feel that Richard Nixon and Elvis collaborated to invent the question mark, that is your right as an American. And only as an American. Non-Americans, aka "them," are not allowed to feel history beacause they are genetically born without a gut. History is also a television channel. Although watching television is better than reading books, History is still best learned from one's own gut. Historiography: the History of History Initial Reliance on Books Some time during the past in Old Europe, Ivy League educated liberals tried to learn history from books because they did not have guts to feel history. Initially, this was not problematic because the early historians read only the Bible. Later, however, the Europeans began to turn away from the Bible and focus on evidence to understand the past. They insisted that we use primary sources, or first hand documents from the time, to ground our understanding history. We now know this as "revisionist history," for cultural elites like to fabricate these "documents" to make their lefitst argument. For example, these leftist propagandists have suggested some of the following: The Iroquois Confederation was a model for the American Constitution; Italian-American and Jewish-American workers in the late nineteenth century were not considered white but "in-between;" Rosa Parks was not an old lady with tired feet but an activist; Socialist candidate Eugene Debs garnered 1 million votes for president in 1912. As everybody knows, scholarly books are too much fact, no heart as they do not come from the gut. Consequently, professional history cannot be trusted because it is based solely on fact and not at all on truthiness. Truthiness Emerges in the Study of American History Shortly after the Industrial Revolution, God created America. Even though the term "truthiness" had not yet been coined, some early-Americans were nonetheless very concerned with it. Childhood friends Abraham Lincoln and Henry Ford spent much of thier youth discussing truthiness. Ford, in particular, was concerned with the lack of truthiness in the field of history. Ford eventually used his gut to write a history about Jews that was completely devoid of any facts. Ford was celebrated in America for his new form of history. Ford's new kind of history, which focused on one's gut instead of facts, found favor with other historians. Noted historians Mel Gibson, Kramer, and John Rocker relied upon Ford's writings to help develop their own truthy philosophies. Additionally, influenced by Ford's writings, L. Ron Hubbard adopted a similar disregard of facts in his writings about $cientology. Today, the teaching of history has evolved in America to the point where history is usually described via colorful pie charts, bar tables, and demagogues rather than through the wordiness of books. Thus, American history differs from the history of other countries due to American historians' use of their guts. Further, the truthy history of other places has not yet evolved because they don't have USA Today or Rush Limbaugh to tell them what to think. American War Historians or the Greatest Historian?]] American war historians are special breed of historian who are wise beyond their days when judging and documenting events of prior generations. They know to ignore public approval ratings, voting referendums, public consensus, protest, military veterans, other branches of government, the media, signs on the overpass, history prior to that, and even words spoken by the President himself. War historians know that feelings expressed in the present are heavily overshadowed by temporary anger, grief, fear, outrage, and personal loss. War veterans, widows, and childless mothers may have misguided interpretations over what was good or bad...right and wrong ... but they remain much too close minded and present-time bias to understand what was truly vital for the vest chronicles of life. Interestingly enough, one of the more keen examples of military wit, with an optimistic approach to his own rich legacy, is none nother than President George W. Bush. From his extensive research via the History Channel and Bible, President Bush is able to understand the war historian's philosophy. Unlike many around him, he knows that approval of the current war will steadily increase only after the war itself is over...regardless of the fact, which we now know, that the war may never end. Notes See Also * Media * Books * Science External Tubes * Historical Video Tube * "History has a liberal bias" by Bill O'Reilly